User talk:Alex Martin Rider
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Task Force 589 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse RE: Template loop Ehm...not sure where to start with it, I'll look on the CoD Wiki and copy/paste theirs. Cpl. Wilding 21:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Done. Cpl. Wilding 21:33, March 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello there! Yep! I'm back! >8D (Time Machine?! Oh lovely!)--General Quilix 14:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Good News/Bad News Good News: I've added a separate category for characters! Bad News: I messed up the name of it! It's now Category:Category: Characters. HELP! ME! PLEASE! 80--General Quilix 15:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Background/Logo Hey ,Callofduty4 needs admin rights to change the background, and long story short, I think sysops (which is the level of power I have) can't grant rights liek that to users. I believe only crats like you cn do that. Mind giving rights to Callofduty4? Cpl. Wilding 19:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Just give him the bleedin' rights. >_> It won't kill you, plus you can remvoe them after he's done. Cpl. Wilding 19:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Makarov is standing on his head! Doesn't it look like it? :D I'm serious! :D --General Quilix 19:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok: Look at one of the other dossiers.(say Boss) It's infobox, then article. Now look at Makarov. See? :D--General Quilix 22:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yup. You've been busy, I see. XD--General Quilix 23:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: P90 It was gonig to be a prototype for the Deploy, but you beat me in putting one up. Cpl. Wilding 19:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wiki logo Sure. --Callofduty4Talk 21:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I've done it. It may take some time to show up, though. --Callofduty4Talk 21:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin I've changed my page accordingly. It's cool being an admin! :D So, how many other admins are there?--General Quilix 00:30, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Force-A-Nature If you're wondering about it, I'm playing with replacing Ghost in one mission with Scout. Im not entirely sure on it, but if I don't fell like it or can't find a good mission to slap him in, I'll scrap it. Cpl. Wilding 16:55, April 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Scout I know, I'm still working on him, though. I'll have to work on him a bit more until he's really fleshed out. Cpl. Wilding 14:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) 'Eeeeey! Can you hop on AIM? I need to talk to ya. Cpl. Wilding 21:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:12, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Heads-Up Display: "Warning! Ultimatum Problem Approaching!" Um, guys? Doesn't the stuff currently in the Operation: Ultimatum page actually happen in the time between Inferno and Takedown? Just wondering. Unless we're changing the storyline again? JK! XD General Quilix 15:46, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Alex It's me, BBP9. Is there a thing that can show all articles on the wiki? 04:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) LOL, since I have/know of many nerf guns, which is what most weapons seem to be, I was going to create a bunch of weapon pages. 04:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) But is it okay if i make some? 05:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) More weapon pages. I put a pic of the real life tommy 20 on my page, maybe make a page for that. Hyperfire, element ex6. other stuff like that. 05:31, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. *Crawls to a corner and starts rocking* *sniff* LOL joking. That's OK. I have to work on my fanfic anyway. 05:46, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I noticed there is a lot of articles about Nerf here. You should go to the Nerf Wiki. It needs lots of help. But also, what is the point of this wiki? It is just MW2 with different mission names and the Characters have different names. I have been on it and it makes no sense. And that picture of Al-Asad, that is not Makarov. Not to be mean or anything, but I don't get it. If this is a Fan-Fic wiki why is is so much like MW2. It should have different pictures and a different stroryline. And also, why is the background the same as the COD Wiki. It should be more of a digital camo background. Im not trying to be a jerk, I just dont get it. Captain Riley 20:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) RFR Hi, can I have rollback rights? Please? And if not can you tell me what I need to do to get them? I forund it through Joint Ops and I talked with Quilix and he said I should make my zombie pages and they might be able to join up with the others. I honestly wouldn't have done it without permission! 19:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, I guess that settles it. Goodbye... 09:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: A Message (Slight Confusion) Sorry about that. We weren't trying to say (or imply) you were an evil troll. We don't think that. Certain occupants of the Waahmbulance, maybe, but not you! XD JK! LOL! This just kinda came out of the blue, and we had no idea what was going on. We acted on impulse, and it didn't work out so well. : ) I gave Edwards permission to make his own stuff because I thought of a new idea for the Wiki. It's very important. I'll send details by e-mail later once I'm done studying. Truce? : ) --General Quilix 15:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Nice! : D How'd you do that? --General Quilix 15:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Three things 1. Sure. :) I just need to figure out what I want. XD I'll work on that tonight and get back to you. 2. I'll send you the Echo Squad Roster I've made. Otherwise this would get rather long! XD 3. What do you mean? Like Phase 1, Phase 2? --General Quilix 21:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) 1. Yep! XD I'm still tossing some more specific ideas around, though. 2. Document is on its way! : D 3. I'm not exactly sure. Haven't really thought about that. : ) They mostly wear armor that looks identical to Phase I armor. I'll have to get back to you on that. 4. Really? Never noticed that... : ) --General Quilix 00:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Character Can I make a page for a character? Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 06:13, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of a character that does not really talk. One that is mysterious, but is cool. I was thinking of his name being "Night Stalker". He would weild a Deploy CS-6 and specialize in Solo missions. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 22:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, how's da weather over dere? Get on Steam ya frickin' moron! Cpl. Wilding 00:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) There's also this thing called "The Weekend"...ever heard of that? Cpl. Wilding 13:50, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I think he has. However, there is also another factor known as "The Homework"... which you both are familiar with, I'm sure. As you also probably know, it's a time-consuming pain-in-the-backside nuisance that has to be done, otherwise it cuts into the phenomenon known as "The Summer" ... I'm sure you've heard of it. XD LOL! --General Quilix 17:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) LOL, this is funny.. -- Makarov be standing on his head again! Quick! We must help him before all the blood rushes to his head! XD Or worse... O_o He...might...VOMIT! 8 O DUHN DUHN DUUUUUHN!! XD ROFL! --General Quilix 14:14, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Still isn't fixed. It may be a problem with the template, but right now I have no idea why it's busted. Cpl. Wilding 19:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: XD and RE: Chainer Oh... Really? I thought the SOP on most wikis was to respond to comments on that talk page. XD Monitor7 20:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Huh, didn't know that. Guess I haven't been on that many wikis. Monitor7 03:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wolf Can't see it. Still haven't fixed the problem yet. Mind sending it over the private channel? --General Quilix 12:31, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the info dude, and good luck with the novel! P.S. what are you gonna call it? Lucario117 21:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC)